Back Out There (A Old One-Shot)
by xSunnyEclipse
Summary: Re-uploading this old one-shot I did about Lori comforting Lincoln about missing Ronnie Anne.


(Update: This is re-upload of this story! I don't know what happened with the last file but I apologize! This was one of my first trial one-shots for writing the characters, so it's not my best work haha.)

"So, how's life in the big city?"

"It's pretty good! Getting used to a new family and life isn't easy, but I'm glad it happened."

It had been a week after Ronnie Anne moved, and Lincoln and her were able to keep video chatting since then. Since the move, Lori kept crying about Bobby almost everyday. Eventually, she finally stopped crying and told herself she'll see him again.

As for the 11 year olds, they both didn't know what was going to happen with them. They were gonna stay friends and keep talking over video chat.

"Oh, I have to go eat dinner, I'll talk to you later, Lame-O!"

"Okay, cya!" Lincoln replied, as he turned off the chat.

As he slowly closed his laptop, he placed his head in his hands and his elbows on the table. He stared up at the ceiling and was in deep thought. He was still trying to sink in that Ronnie Anne moved.

He could remember them saying goodbye, and it kept playing in his head. He didn't even tell her how he felt about her moving.

Lincoln slowly moved over to his bed, and plopped down on it. He reached for his phone and went through his photos. There was a bunch of him and Ronnie Anne hanging out together, and he realized that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"...I never even got to tell her how I feel."

He held the phone close to his heart, and the tears started dripping down his face. Lincoln knew he had missed Ronnie Anne, but not until now that he knew they wouldn't be able to hang out anymore.

Looking through his contacts, he pushed Clyde's number and it dialed...

"C-Clyde..buddy, I need someone..like right now."

Clyde headed over to Lincoln's house, and he walked up to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door,

"Lincoln? You there?"

The door slowly opened, and it revealed Lincoln on his bed, with the sheets covering his head.

"H-Hi Clyde.." He replied slowly, as he tried to smile for his best friend.

"..It's Ronnie Anne, isn't it?" Clyde walked over to his bed and sat down on the end of it.

"..How'd you know?"

"I know all the signs, pal. You got it bad." Clyde nodded his head, "But, I think I can help. Dr. Lopez has the best ways to help me get over my crushes..I bet they can help you."

Lincoln looked over at the pamphlets, but let out a long sigh. "As much as I appreciate your help, buddy. I'm not over her..."

Clyde frowned at Lincoln's reaction, but nodded. He should of known his best friend wouldn't be over Ronnie Anne moving away. Then, he had an idea of who could help Lincoln out.

"Lincoln..little bro, you okay?" The familiar voiced called to him, as his older sister entered his room and walked over to his bed.

"Clyde told me what happened-well right before he fainted..but, if you can't tell him what you're going through, you can tell me."

Lincoln pulled the sheets from his head and wrapped them around his body. Tears started dripping down his face, as he went to hug his sister.

"I-I'm sorry Lori..ever since Ronnie Anne moved away..I haven't been myself. I've been having all these confusing feelings about it. I thought I'd be fine with her moving but..."

He stopped for a moment and looked up at Lori. She had her hand placed on his head and her other arm wrapped around him. He could see it in her eyes that she knew what he was trying to say.

"..I-I just-miss her so much. There I said it. I miss her." And more tears kept coming down his face, as Lori continued to hug him tight.

"Oh little bro..you don't realize that I'm going through the same thing you are. When Bobby moved away, I cried for an entire week. I literally felt like I couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything without him. There's still an empty hole in my heart, but I've told Bobby how much I miss him. You should do the same with Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln thought about this. Should he tell her how he feels? When she was officially moving away, he wanted to keep a smile on his face for her. He didn't want her knowing that he was upset. But, maybe Lori was right..it's best to tell the truth to someone important in your life.

He shook his head at Lori, "Y-You're right, sis. I should tell her, but..do you think she misses me too?"

Lori ruffled his hair as she walked away from him, "Oh trust me. I bet she does..."

After Lori left, Lincoln was ready to open up his laptop. Okay Loud, you can do this. Just tell her how you feel.

But then, Charles came walking in with something in his mouth. He placed it down by Lincoln's feet.

"Charles!-What's this?"

The letter was addressed to Lincoln..might as well open it. So, he carefully opened the letter to reveal a note inside. He read it to himself and couldn't stop smiling.

Dear Lincoln,

Sorry about that pie from earlier. Luan wanted me to give you an early April Fool's Day present. Anyway, here's your real present. Just a little something to thank you for everything you've done for me. I hope someday to see you again and maybe I can finally beat your high score at the arcade.

I miss you Lame-O. More than you'll ever know.

Signed,

Ronnie Anne

and of course it was signed with a heart. Lincoln slowly closed his laptop, and saw Charles dragging in a box for him. He opened up the box, to reveal a framed picture of him and Ronnie Anne.

"..This is going up on the wall."

The next day, Lincoln and Clyde headed to the arcade, and the two were battling it out at their favorite game. Clyde looked up at Lincoln's huge smile, and sighed with relief. He was glad his buddy was okay, despite Ronnie Anne moving away.

"Ha, I win!" Lincoln exclaimed, as he pushed the hockey puck into the goal.

"Good job, buddy." Clyde replied, shaking his head and grabbing the tickets from underneath.

Then, a mystery girl looked over to Lincoln and winked at him. Sadly, he wasn't paying attention to her and was focused on counting his tickets.

Clyde noticed the girl giving him the "look" and nudged him, "Hey, I think that cute girl over there likes you."

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and continued counting his tickets. Clyde was very confused as to why Lincoln was ignoring the girl, but then his best friend wrapped his arm around him and replied,

"Sorry Clyde, but I'm a different man."

Then Lincoln proceeded to press his hand against his heart, "My heart is only loyal to one person..and she may be almost 1,000 miles away from me..but I know I'll see her again."

Clyde respected Lincoln's decision to stay loyal to Ronnie Anne. Really..that was a bold move for his best friend.

"You really do love her, don't you, Lincoln?" Clyde put a hand to his buddy's shoulder.

"...Love is a strong word, Clyde..." Lincoln sighed,

"..but I won't deny it." And he winked at the camera.


End file.
